


When blood ruins Christmas

by TinyQueen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fighting, MAKERS BREATH, alistair is awkward, all hail the mighty maker, and sexual innuendos, damn you zevran, demons and darkspawn, lots of fighting, seriously this entire fic is fighting, wynn the grandmother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyQueen/pseuds/TinyQueen
Summary: It was close to dusk and the party was in camp.Everyone was immensely busy with preparations for the night, there was still much to do and little time left.But what if things don't go their way?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MariaMagica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMagica/gifts).



It was close to dusk and the party was in camp.  
Everyone was immensely busy with preparations for the night, there was still much to do and little time left.  
Well, at least the woman were busy... and Alistair.  
Him being too much of a gentleman to let them do all the work on their own,  
although it was questionable if he would really be much of help.

Approaching from the other side of the table came Morrigan.  
"You better not try to poison us" spoke Naro in jest albeit slightly nervous.  
Morrigan raised an eyebrow in feigned offence "Do not worry, I'm afraid Flemeth denied to teach me that.  
Besides, If I were you I would be more distressed about that elf you picked up" She glanced over at Zevran.  
"For once I would have to agree with Morrigan. Was taking him with us really a good idea?" Alistair stated.  
Nasus shrugged and persuaded "He hasn't been a bother to us ever after the assassination incidence, has he?"  
Leliana joined in "As much as I despise his constant attempt at seduction, I agree that he has been a huge help"  
"suit yourself, it would be quite an amusing betrayal to see if it were to happen"  
Morrigan expressed as she returned to her previous working spot of cutting various herbs and vegetables.  
Alistair glared as she walked away "I fail to understand why she is still here" he sighed.

A little while later Wynn came forth with a worried face.  
"Can you come with me?" She whispered at Nasus.  
Nasus followed nodding at Naro to take the lead of the preparations.  
"Wynn, are you alright? do you need something?" Nasus asked now overcome with worry.  
Wynn laughed at the intrusion of questions and simply waved them off.  
"This is not about me Nasus, It appears to be bandits have raided our food supply."  
Nasus widened her eyes in shock "what?! You're trying to say you mean.... all of it??"  
Wynn nodded "forgive me. I was not confident on how to bring this news"  
"Wynn worry not, I and Naro will travel to the nearest city to buy new supplies"  
After informing Naro about the new plan the team started packing their bags for the trip,  
the dog happily treading along. 

"Ladies, I overheard your conversation earlier. Seems you two are heading of to Denerim.  
I offer myself to be your shield and protect you along the way" Zevran reported trying to kiss Nasus hand.  
Zevran got abruptly shoved aside by an enraged Alistair. Zevran quickly regained his balance and teased  
"Oh my, do I sense.. jealousy? what for, I was merely offering my "services" to our dearest leader"  
"They do not seem to want these services of yours" Alistair scoffed.  
Zevran raised his eyebrow and grinned "Is that so? I seem to have heard no complaints"  
"It is time to quit jesting now, We were simply on our way to Denerim to gain new supplies." Naro stated.  
"And you're taking this... man with you!?" Alistair shouted in disbelief.  
Nasus grabbed Alistair's hands "Do calm down please.. someone protecting our backs is quite useful"  
"well I could watch your back all the time" Alistair muttered, innuendo not going unnoticed the grey warden playfully slapped him.  
"That won't do, they need you here at camp.  
You need to take care Wynn doesn't overwork herself and please make sure Oghren doesn't consume all our drinks" she ordered  
"Besides I doubt they'd agree to listen to Zevran".  
"Alright... I suppose you made a solid point there" Alistair sighed and shot a final glare at Zevran.  
"we'll be back shortly" Naro said from behind them as they waved their goodbyes and traveled of to Denerim. 

"ahh smells like home" Zevran stated upon arriving in the city.  
Naro laughed at the face of disgust Nasus made at that statement.  
"We are not here for "that" sort of thing, let's just quickly find a merc--- Nasus noted before being interrupted mid sentence.  
"DARKSPAWN..MAKER SAVE US.. THEY'RE EVERYWHERE" a man screamed in fear while running for his life.  
More villagers filled the streets and soon even bandits retreated back into the wilds.  
"You can't be serious.." Nasus exclaimed in annoyance.  
"It seems like we won't be bringing supplies back" Naro stated, drawing her weapon.  
"don't worry, I got this" Zevran esteemed while running straight toward the darkspawns.  
Naro and Nasus following right after.  
After battling for a while the party was almost out of health potions..  
"There's too many! We can't hold them back any longer on our own" Nasus cried out.

Back at the camp the party was waiting for the others return as suddenly they heard loud barking.  
"Isn't that the wardens beast?" Sten asked as it approached him.  
"By the makers breath, it is!" Leliana exclaimed in worry.  
The dog kept on barking and it appeared that he was trying to tell something.  
"It seems to want you to follow it" Morrigan stated "I've seen this behaviour before"  
"We need to leave now, they could be in danger" Wynn joined in ready to grab her gear.  
Shale laughed "It would surely be able to take care of itself wouldn't it?"  
"I'm not taking any chances, I'm going" Alistair said.  
And thus the dog, Alistair, Wynn and Leliana left to head for Denerim to save their companions.

The darkspawn moved in huge groups knocking Zevran who tried to tank out.  
"dear maker, we're not going to make this!" Naro said and shot a worried look at Nasus.  
Nasus blocked another attack while replying "Should we escape?.. My pride won't let me leave this village in ruins"  
As they tried to escape the road got blocked by four blood mages.  
"not so hasty, we are not finished here" Their leader commanded working a powerful spell.  
Naro and Nasus screamed to try and resist the spell, the pain being immensely.  
It was abruptly stopped when the blood mage fell down, one arrow right through his head.  
"I hope we came in time!" Leliana exclaimed.  
This gave the two a chance to assassinate the rest of the mages, quickly moving forward and killing them.

"What happened?" Alistair asked opening his arms as Nasus knocked into him with a hug.  
Wynn pulled the two apart immediately "Smooching time comes later young ones,we need to deal with these darkspawn right away"  
Leliana helped Zevran up who told them "I overheard something about a ritual last time we were in denerim, I didn't expect it to be ran by bloodmage's however."  
"What do you mean ritual?.. you mean they opened the fade?" Leliana asked.  
Zevran nodded "Follow me, I might know where they did this"  
"wait before we go" Naro said as she walked over to Zevran.  
"wha.." Zevran was about to ask before Naro kissed him and he gladly joined in.  
"I didn't expect Solstice to turn out this way" Nasus sighed.  
Alistair put an arm around her and drew his weapon "On the bright side we get to beat up some darkspawns" He said.  
"Well, I suppose it isn't that bad after all than" Nasus laughed as they all prepared themselves to close the demon portal.


End file.
